Mi mejor amiga
by Camilina
Summary: Imagina que has admirado toda tu vida a la misma persona. Viviste bajo su sombra. Quisiste ser como ella y, al parecer, lo has logrado. Pero toma sólo un segundo darse cuenta que, a veces, la perfección no es lo que parece. Puede contener Girl's Love y Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

10 de Junio

_Ariadna es perfecta. Piel morena resplandeciente, nariz respingada y labios de corazón. Su cabello castaño brillante, con algunos matices dorados, le cubre con gracia hasta la cintura. Cuando lo ata en una cola de caballo, deja ver sus pequeños hombros, su largo cuello y la hermosa marca que forman los huesos de sus clavículas. Sumado a eso, dientes blancos, ojos verdes llenos de pestañas negrísimas y mejillas naturalmente sonrosadas. Perfecta._

Puede que sus orejas sean un poco grandes y que tenga una o dos cicatrices en sus piernas por todas esas veces que sufrió un accidente andando en bicicleta. Sin embargo, si ponemos en balanza su cuerpo de infarto, sus largas piernas y –lo peor de todo- su encantadora personalidad…

Lo buena que es haciendo reír a los demás, su inteligencia privilegiada, el sacrificio que hace al pasar sus tardes libres en la biblioteca ayudando a los alumnos que suspenden sus asignaturas… No queda otra cosa que clasificarla de perfecta. Adorable. Una chica tan maravillosa que, a pesar de que todos estén locos por ella –incluyendo al chico que me ha gustado desde los diez años-, es difícil hacer otra cosa que quererla con todo mi corazón.

Mi mejor amiga.

Quizás si yo no estuviera tan loca por Castiel, hasta me habría enamorado de ella también. Es un ángel en la tierra.

Pero en contraste con su perfección, aquí estoy yo con mi cabello negro, corto y duro como crines. Mi piel pálida, marcada con los atisbos de un aún no curado acné. Mis frenillos. Mi tendencia a ser regordeta porque no puedo controlar mi afán de comer dulces. Mi no-tan-simpática personalidad...

Es cierto, tengo uno de los mejores promedios del instituto. Soy la presidenta del club de literatura. No soy mala en los deportes. Mis amigos me quieren y Ariadna me escogió como su confidente. Pero no puedo evitar sentir que estoy bajo su sombra.

Creo que aceptaré la oferta de papá. No quería ir, pero acompañarlo a Nepal ahora parece una buena idea. Conoceré otra cultura, podré reinventarme y volveré a Sweet Amoris como siempre quise ser. Una chica la mitad de encantadora de lo que es Ariadna.

Con la mitad me basta.

Beatrice dejó el lápiz morado que usaba para escribir en la libreta que llevaba a todas partes y miró su habitación. Estaba llena de ositos de peluche y algunos afiches que anunciaban obras en el teatro local decoraban las paredes rosadas. Sobre el escritorio, estaba la foto de Kentin y Ariadna, sus mejores amigos.  
Junto a su cama, había una mesita de noche y escondida bajo la lámpara estaba un recorte de la foto del Club de Matemáticas. Rodeado de un corazón; el rostro de Castiel.

-Castiel…

Beatrice no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima por su mejilla. No lo vería en dos años. Aunque eso no cambiaría las cosas. De todas formas, él no sabía quién era ella. El chico modelo sólo tenía ojos para la chica modelo.

Entristecida, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de la casa de Kentin. Él era la única persona que entendía su dolor. A pesar que Ariadna era muy dulce, sabía que era poco probable que se fijara en Kentin. Y su amigo lo sabía. Sólo él conocía el dolor de ser un marginado.

-¿Aló?  
-Ken, soy yo. Ya me decidí respecto al viaje, ¿puedes pasarte por mi casa?  
-Dame cinco minutos y estoy allá. Nos vemos.

Beatrice colgó el teléfono. Iba a ser muy difícil el despedirse de su amigo, pero esto es algo que debía hacer. Le contaría todo lo que pasó por su cabeza, el porqué de su decisión e irían a visitar a Ariadna. Pasarían el rato, verían una o dos películas y tratarían de tener una tarde normal.

-Buen viaje, Beatrice.


	2. Chapter 2

La campana resonó en los pasillos del Instituto Sweet Amoris y las masas se dispersaron. Ya iba a comenzar la primera clase, pero una chica de largos cabellos castaños esperaba impaciente. No es que acostumbrara a saltarse sus clases, pero este no era un día normal. Las mariposas en el estómago revoloteaban tanto que Ariadna estaba considerando seriamente tomar insecticida y eliminarlas de una buena vez.

Habían pasado dos años, sin embargo ella sentía como si sólo fuesen dos horas. Tendrían tema de conversación durante semanas completas. A pesar que se escribían mails todas las semanas e incluso se enviaban paquetes por correo, hay cosas que las amigas deben contarse en persona.

Algunas cosas muy extrañas habían sucedido en Sweet Amoris mientras Beatrice estuvo fuera. Kentin llevaba seis meses en la Escuela Militar, lo cual Ariadne cuestionaba profundamente porque siempre lo vio como un chico pacífico que le robaba sonrisas a todo el mundo con las galletas hechas por su mamá.  
Nathaniel, el chico más malo en 200 kilómetros a la redonda ahora era dulce y correcto.  
Y Castiel… El dulce y correcto Castiel ya no existía. Todo comenzó cuando se desintegró el club de Literatura debido a diferencias entre el ex-pelinegro y los otros miembros, la cuales terminaron con Nathaniel y Castiel suspendidos por tres semanas. El prestigioso Club de Matemáticas perdió su título de campeón invicto debido a que Castiel decidió ausentarse en la última competición, siendo encontrado –para escándalo de todo el instituto- fumando un cigarrillo de dudosa reputación en uno de los baños. Desde ahí que sólo iba en un espiral de descenso.

Mientras Ariadna estaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos, notó que una chica delgada y de brillante pelo negro salía desde la oficina del ahora sumiso y decente Nathaniel.

"¿Realmente esa es Beatrice?" – pregunto para sí misma. Claramente no era la misma que ella recordaba. Sus ojos amarillos seguían siendo inconfundibles, pero muchas cosas habían mutado. Estaba lo físicamente obvio para los ojos de cualquiera. La linda y tierna Beatrice había crecido en estos dos años. No era la estatura, aún superaba escasamente el metro y medio, pero ya no parecía la niña de antes. Su piel tenía un dorado trabajado a base del sol oriental y ninguna secuela que denotaran que alguna vez tuvo acné. Su cabello, antes corto y algo indomable, ahora estaba dócilmente recogido en una larga trenza espiga. De su cuerpo algo regordete ya no quedaba ni sombra. Más bien el ligero exceso de peso había decidido irse hacia otras zonas más convenientes.

Y su actitud. Esta chica no se veía para nada tímida. Sus ademanes y forma de andar demostraban una espontaneidad y un descaro bien calculado que sólo había visto alguna vez en sí misma.  
Se sentía feliz por tener de vuelta a su amiga, pero a su vez algo intimidada. No es que fuera una diva como Ámber, no se trataba de eso. Sin embargo disfrutaba de su posición como abeja reina de Sweet Amoris y no había que ser un genio para notar que esto podría cambiar en los próximos días. Y se sentía culpable por pensar así, especialmente con la única persona que había estado ahí incluso cuando ella no era tan encantadora como ahora.  
No alcanzó a terminar su reflexión cuando vio como Beatrice volteaba, abría en forma exagerada sus ojos y sus labios dibujaban una mueca de sorpresa, dejando ver sus blancos dientes ya libres de cualquier atisbo de metal.

-¿ARIADNAAAAAAAAAAA?  
-¡BEATRICE! ¡Por fin has vuelto! Pensé que nunca llegaría este día

Ambas se abrazaron y compartieron grititos de felicidad, hasta que se abrió una puerta de golpe y salió un molesto Señor Farrés a hacerlas callar. Los murmullos en la clase sobre quién sería la chica nueva y cómo ya se llevaba tan bien con la princesa de Sweet Amoris no tardaron en escucharse, hasta que el profesor decidió volver a entrar.

Continuaron riendo en voz baja y sólo por esta vez, la perfecta Ariadna decidió subir a la azotea del instituto y encontrar algo de tranquilidad para poder actualizar a su confundida y cambiada amiga.  
Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se vio cara a cara con el molesto ex-pelinegro –ahora pelirrojo- bajando por las escaleras. Ese idiota era posiblemente el único que no la respetaba en la forma a la cual estaba acostumbrada y no quería que viniera a arruinar su reciente felicidad por volver a encontrarse con su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

-¿Nos permites pasar, por favor, Castiel? – dijo Ariadna en un tono dulce, haciendo gala de su famosa cortesía.  
-Creo, su Alteza –respondió Castiel con un tono sarcástico- que un par de niñas bien como ustedes no deberían saltarse las clases y venir a perder el tiempo como la chusma. Aunque si me presentas a tu amiga podría dejarlas pasar. Claro que con un costo.

El pelirrojo sonrío pícaro y mostró sus afilados colmillos.

"Pero qué imbécil más desagradable" – pensó Ariadna, pero esbozó su mejor sonrisa y replicó

-Castiel, querido, pero si tú ya conoces a la buena de Beatrice. Estuvieron juntos en el Club de Matemáticas y tú tomaste la presidencia del Club de Literatura cuando ella se fue de viaje.

Beatrice se puso pálida. ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
¿Cómo ese pelirrojo descarado podía ser el tranquilo chico con el cual soñaba desde los 10 años? ¿Y desde cuándo que Ariadna podía ser tan… hipócrita?

-Pfff. No sé de qué ñoñerías me estás hablando, una chica que está así de buena no se me habría olvidado –guiño un ojo a Beatrice y prosiguió- Pero si la princesa desea bajar de sus alturas a compartir con la plebe, la dejaré pasar esta vez.  
El pelirrojo se hizo a un lado para que pasaran y se bajó por las escaleras, sin dejar de lanzarle a ambas una mirada que hizo que a Beatrice se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Se quedó sin habla, incapaz de responderle.  
Aparentemente Ariadna ignoró la situación y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos dos años con toda la gente del instituto.  
Beatrice intuía que muchas cosas habían cambiado en Sweet Amoris. Ella también había sufrido una transformación personal. Lo que no sabía es cuánto había mutado realmente la dulce naturaleza de la chica a la que llamaba su mejor amiga.


End file.
